The prior art discloses a variety of assemblies for terminating communications cables in the field. One drawback of such prior art assemblies is that they typically require the individual conductors of the communications cable to be threaded or fished through a small opening prior to being pierced by an insulation displacement connector or the like to provide conductive contact. As a result, such prior art assemblies require skill and/or time to assemble and therefore are inefficient and cumbersome. Additionally, the mechanical strength of such prior art assemblies is limited thereby allowing the assembly to be inadvertently disassembled, for example through forceful tugging on the cable or the like.